


Eat You Alive

by vixxbitch (expoduck)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Biting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expoduck/pseuds/vixxbitch
Summary: Leo was always biting him. Always. It was cute, Ravi supposed, the normally closed-off singer finding a way to make contact but in a way that wasn't really affectionate.At least that's what he thought it was.





	Eat You Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/gifts).



> This is all [crazyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane)'s fault. ALL OF IT.
> 
> Read her epic VIXXfic. You won't regret it but you may find yourself creating a pseud and wading in! hahaha :)

Leo was always biting him. Always. It was cute, Ravi supposed, the normally closed-off singer finding a way to make contact but in a way that wasn't really affectionate.    
  
At least that's what he thought it was.    
  
Until the time Leo bit his shoulder and on reflex, Ravi turned and bit Leo back, not aiming, catching him on the side of his neck. Leo grabbed at Ravi's hips and let out a soft groan, and they both froze. Ravi slowly pulled away, seeing Leo's eyes following him, an even more unreadable expression on his face than usual.    
  
The biting stopped for a week after that, Leo keeping to himself, communicating monosyllabically at best. He watched Ravi with that same unreadable expression every time, eyes calmly trained on him, not looking away when caught.    
  
Then one night Ravi was alone in the kitchen, the others having gone out for something-or-other, and the first he was aware of Leo being home was when teeth made contact with his shoulder and a warm chest pressed against his back.    
  
"Ah! You frightened me. I thought I was alone," Ravi said.    
  
"We _are_ alone," Leo said, his voice quiet, breath tickling Ravi's ear. Then he bit Ravi again, where his shoulder met his neck.    
  
Ravi pushed back with the intention of shrugging Leo off, but strong arms slipped around his waist, pulling him close.    
  
"Taekwoon-hyung? What are you doing?" Ravi said, his eyes wide.    
  
Leo stiffened and then pulled away. Ravi turned to look at him and the look on Leo's face was not unreadable, not at all. What he saw in his friend's face was obvious, unmasked desire. It was only there for a flash before it was gone, and then Leo was gone too, fleeing the room, leaving Ravi wondering what on earth had just happened.    
  
Leo avoided him for three days following the kitchen incident. Ravi sought him out, tried to engage, but Leo ignored his attempts.    
  
Finally Ravi cornered him in the bathroom late one evening, crowding him up against the vanity. Leo's eyes held a hunted look, almost afraid.    
  
"Talk to me," Ravi said.    
  
Leo said nothing, merely shaking his head and looking away. Ravi made a small noise of frustration as Leo tried to leave. He took hold of Leo's upper arms, holding him still, stopping him from fleeing.    
  
Still Leo refused to look at him.    
  
Ravi's gaze slowly trailed down from Leo's turned face, down the side of his long neck, watching the pulse jumping beneath his skin. Slowly, so slowly, he dipped his head and scraped his teeth gently against the pulse point. He heard Leo's sharp intake of breath and understood, almost as though he'd spoken.    
  
And he bit down.    
  
Leo didn't move, didn't react in any way. Ravi froze, an awful sinking feeling in his stomach. What if he'd gotten this wrong? Oh god, what if this ruined everything?  He started to pull away, already stammering an apology, and Leo finally moved, finally reacted. One large hand went to the back of Ravi's neck, pulling him back in, bringing his mouth in contact with Leo's neck.    
  
"Yes," Leo said quietly.    
  
Ravi breathed out heavily and bit down, harder this time. Leo's hand tightened on the back of his neck, his throat vibrating on a very quiet groan. Ravi moved his head, his lips dragging against Leo's skin, and bit again, higher up. This time, Leo's groan was clearly audible and his fingers slid up into the back of Ravi's hair, his body turning toward him.    
  
Emboldened, Ravi bit higher up, just under Leo's ear, his own breath shuddering out of him as Leo's other hand moved to his hip, pulling their bodies together.    
  
"Tell me to stop," Ravi said, his voice a low, shaking whisper. "Stop me."   
  
Leo didn't speak, just tightened his fingers in Ravi's hair and pulled his mouth against his neck again. Ravi let out a helpless whimper and bit down again, hard, Leo breathing out harshly. Ravi couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, and Leo wasn't stopping him. Ravi's hands shook as he pulled Leo closer, bringing their bodies close, losing control.    
  
When Leo's hips moved Ravi almost convinced himself he'd imagined it, until it happened again. Then Leo turned his head and brushed his lips lightly against Ravi's neck before biting gently. Ravi breathed out heavily against Leo's wet skin, the red bite marks he'd left.    
  
He felt Leo shudder against him and still, his teeth still moving against Ravi's skin, sending sparks through his body.    
  
"Leo..." Ravi started, but Leo bit down hard, making Ravi cry out and wrap his arms around him properly.    
  
"Ravi," Leo said. "Do you want to stop?"   
  
He knew he should say yes. He knew he should take his hands off the body in his arms and step back, and apologise, and leave, and pretend this had never happened. He was frozen. He felt soft lips brushing his ear.    
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Leo said, then he bit down on Ravi's earlobe, his breath causing Ravi to shiver. "Or do you want me to eat you alive?"   
  
Ravi didn't reply, couldn't. He did the only thing he could in response, which was to move his shaking, sweaty hands slowly down Leo's back, lower than he thought he dared. He pulled Leo against him, groaning as he felt how affected Leo was, hardness grinding against his own.    
  
Leo pulled back slightly, looking at Ravi's face, his gaze taking everything in, seeming to look into him.    
  
"We can't do this here," Ravi said. "The others might see."   
  
"Let them," Leo said, then he dipped his head and took Ravi's lips in a rough, biting kiss.    
  
Ravi moaned, a lost, helpless sound, and kissed back, just as roughly, vicious, grinding his hips against Leo now. His fear of being caught was nothing in the face of this desire, this aching need, the overwhelming animal lust that had suddenly taken hold of him. He bent Leo backwards over the vanity in his eagerness, his desperation, kissing and biting and sucking his way down Leo's neck as they rutted together.    
  
He felt Leo stiffen in his arms, a high pitched noise falling from his kiss-bruised, bitten lips and Ravi pulled back in time to watch his face as he shuddered, his eyes closed, colour high on his cheeks. Ravi didn't think he'd ever seen anything as beautiful as Leo letting go, brought to bliss by his mouth, his teeth, his body.    
  
Still breathing harshly, Leo pushed a shaking hand down the front of Ravi's pants, taking hold of him with a surprisingly confident grasp. Ravi breathed out quiet profanities as he was abruptly tugged over the edge, unable to look away from the open, lustful expression on Leo's face, never wanting it to end.    
  
Afterwards, when Leo started to pull away, Ravi whispered, "No," and pulled him close, his breathing still coming in gasps, his knees weak from Leo utterly wrecking him. Leo pressed his face against Ravi's neck, biting him very gently, his eyes closed, with a gentle sigh.    
  
-   
  
Alone, later, Leo looked at the marks on his neck, running his fingers lightly over the forming bruises, over the evidence of what he and Ravi had shared. Tomorrow there would be questions and lectures and Hakyeon's concealer but for right now, he could see proof of how he and Ravi felt. How he'd always felt. How he'd always hoped Ravi felt.    
  
He couldn't wait to sink his teeth in again. 


End file.
